Three Perverts and a Depressed Young German
by Black Icing Luv
Summary: Lili goes out drinking from depression and runs into the Bad Touch Trio. What will happen when she's kidnapped and without her brother's aid?  Dear Gott, Fail summary is fail, LOL. Smutt and Lemons included! Warnings and all pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Three Perverts and a Depressed Young German

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Contains lemon, rape, bondage, pedophilia, and swear words. don't like, don't read!

**Pairings:** Gilbert/Lili, Antonio/Lili, Francis/Lili, Francis/Antonio, Francis/Gilbert, and Gilbert/Antonio~!

**Important:**_** I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS, HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA DOES. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE ALL ABOUT PRUSSIAS AWESOMENESS. **_

_Okay, This was just made from pure boredom and my love for the BTT lol. I'm sorry if they're a bit OOC in this chapter, they will be better in the next one I promise._

_It's gonna have multiple chapters, obviously. _

_Human names used, tho i might have accidentally slipped country names in... sorry~_

_This is my first published fanfic! Whoo! Yay for terrible first impressions! XD Alright, well enjoy and review!_

**

* * *

**

Lili wasn't one to drink. She never had and never planned on doing so. That's why she found it odd

that she had picked coming to a bar of

all places. She had heard of how Arthur came to bars whenever he was depressed, and how Ivan

drank to calm his nerves, so why not give it a shot?

Literally.

She stared at the glass in front of her, hesitation flickering in her eyes. It smelled nasty, so why

would it taste any better? She slowly brought it to her lips,

taking the smallest sip. Yup, it was nasty.

She set the glass down, covering her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut. It burned the back of

her throat as she finally forced herself to swollow it. She

coughed, laying her head down on the bar. This wasn't working.

"Oi, What're you doing here?" Lili jumped as a hand found its way onto her shoulder and she sat

up, turning her head to look back at the owner of the

voice. Her heart sank as she recognized the white hair and red eyes of Gilbert and she flinched

away from his grasp. She'd only met him a few times before,

in all of which he had tried to "invade" her.

"I think she's ignoring you~!" a cheerful voice giggled, and Lili recognized it as Antonio's, one of

Gilberts creepy friends.

"hm, well if she is there's gonna be concequences. I asked you a question, 'Lili'," he hissed, a hint

of joking lining his words. Lili turned back around, laying

her head on the bar again. If she ignored him, maybe he'd go away. A few seconds passed before

the hand on her shoulder slithered downwards, snaking

around her waist.

"come on, answer me~" he purred, pulling her back Against him. Lili's eyes widened and she gasped,

her heart racing in terror.

"L-leave me alone mister Gilbert..." she pleaded in nearly a whisper, struggling to get out of his grasp.

He only pulled her closer, his breath fanning across

the back of her neck.

"no~" came his simple reply. Lili whimpered, continuing her struggles to get loose.

"hey, Gil, I think you've terrified her enough~!" Antonio chuckled, attempting to pry Gilbert's arm off.

"knock it off, 'tonio, I'm planning on getting this one!" Gilbert hissed, shoving his friend away. "go

Fuck your little Italian." antonios cheeks flushed red and

he pouted, crossing his arms.

"at least I don't hit on 16 year old girls..." he muttered, turning and beginning his search for a certain

blonde French man.

"p-please, mister gilbert, I don't wanna- AHH!" she yelped in surprise as he pulled her Backwards off the

seat, setting her down on her feet but keeping his

arm around her waist. "let go of me!"

Gilbert snorted, walking towards the door and pulling her with him. Lili thrashed to get away, yelling and

kicking him. Why wasn't anyone helping!

"hey, you've both gotta pay!" a man behind the counter shouted, seeming to care less that a teen was

getting dragged out of his bar by a twenty-three

year old. Gilbert scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"put it on West's tab!" he replied, pushing the doors open and pulling lili out with him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" lili finally screamed, pulling against his grasp with all of her strength.

"LET ME GO OR I WILL- mnff-" her threat was cut

short as a pair of lips attached themselves to hers, sending shocks of electricity down her spine. She

stared wide eyed at her captor, frozen. He licked her

lips then slid his tongue into her mouth, causing her to jolt with realization. She bit down on his tongue,

just enough to cause pain, before he pulled away,

hissing and shooting her a glare.

"Mein gott you are such a pain!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards a brand new red

car. "We'll be sure to make this as painful as possible." lili

felt tear's prick the corners of her eyes in terror as she gave one last failed attempt at pulling free.

Her eyes widened with realization and she froze, staring

up at Gilbert.

"w-we...?" she asked quietly. Gilbert snickered and pointed behind her.

"me and them~!" lili craned her neck But she couldn't see anyone. What was Gilbert talking about! She

froze once again as she caught a glimpse of Two other men,

one of them unfamiliar.

"you still have her? Gil that's, like, pedophilia!" Antonio exclaimed, then looked like he was thinking for a second.

"hypocrite!" Gilbert sneered, rolling his eyes. Antonio chuckled, shrugging.

"I never said it was a bad thing~!" he hurried over along with the other man. "hola! I think we've met before; I'm

Antonio," he greeted in a light Spanish accent, smiling as usual. Lili nodded, looking down at the ground to hide her

growing blush.

"I'm Francis~" the other man greeted in a heavy French accent, placing a hand on her shoulder. "what a delicious meal,

Gilbert~!" lili looked confusedly up at him. Meal? What was this man talking about?

Gilbert chuckled, pretending to bow."yes I know~ I've met her a few times Before; she's completely helpless once

she's away from Her brother! Kesesese~" lili flinched at the mention of her brother, looking down at her feet.

"don't be embarrassed Chica, well have you screaming in pleasure by the end of the night~!" Antonio assured her,

wrapping

an arm around her shoulders. Lili looked Confusedly up at him, tilting her head slightly. Is it even possible to scream

in pleasure?

"awww! She's so adorable!" he leaned froward and kissed her forehead, smiling hugely. Lili blushed madly, looking back

down at her feet.

"we should get going, non? Antonio and I stirred up Some trouble in there~" Francis warned, walking over to the driver's

side of the car and hopping in. Antonio followed, hopping into the back and pulling Lili with him.

"hey, no Fair 'Tonio, I found her!" Gilbert whined childishly, crossing his arms. Antonio giggled, looking innocently over at

Gilbert.

"but you get to ride shotgun! I figured only the awesomest of People get to ride there~" Gilbert was in the front seat in

less than a second.

Antonio smiled over at Lili, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"are you a virgin, Lili?" lili blushed madly and slowly shook her head, looking down. It's not like it was her

fault, many countries invaded her; they all wanted her land. Antonio stared at her, shocked.

"you're not?" he asked surprisedly, his hand slowly sneaking downwards. Lili stared at the hand while

she shook her head, flinching away from his touch slightly. Her heart began to race when his hand didn't stop,

reaching the bottom of her shirt and gently pushing it up slightly.

"what are you-!" her question was cut short when Antonio pressed a finger to her lips, slipping his hand under her waistband.

She gasped and closed her eyes as he began rubbing her through her underwear, causing them to slowly get wet.

"a-ant-tonio-" she whispered,weakly trying to push him off. Gilbert and Francis seemed too caught up in a debate to Notice

what their friend was doing. His hand slowly slipped under her underwear, rubbing her directly. Lili nearly  
moaned Out loud but it was cut short by a hand over her mouth.

"shhh we don't wanna get in trouble do we~?" he whispered, continuing his ministrations. Lili could feel shivers running up her

spine, the pleasure causing a low buzz in her mind. She yelped into his hand as a finger slipped into

her opening, causing a violent shiver to wrack her body. He continued stroking her and slipping his finger in and out,

eventually adding another finger. She could feel an uneasy yet super pleasuring feeling coiling up in her Stomach and she

paniced, taking it as a bad thing.

"o-ooohh an-antonio... P-please..." she moaned quietly. Antonio tilted his head, ceasing his ministrations and leaning

down.

"please what, chica?" he whispered. Lili whimpered in disappointment.

"p-please go faster!" she pleaded quietly, rubbing against his hand. Antonio smiled hugely and continued rubbing and

slipping his finger in and out of her.

"ah... Ah ah AH!" her body convulsed violently as she was sent over the edge, accidentally crying out. Antonios eyes

widened and he quickly pulled his hand

away, sitting strait innocently. Lili, on the other hand, looked like she was just thoroughly molested.

Francis turned around slightly at the sound of her outburst, his eyes widening.

"Mon dieu, Antonio, what did you do!" he asked, turning back to the road. Antonio looked over at her like he just noticed

what state she was in.

"Dios mio! Chica, what happened?" Lili shook her head then slowly layed it backwards in exhaustion. Gilbert tilted an

eyebrow up at her, a huge smile on

his face.

"mein gott you're gonna be delicious~!" he exclaimed, turning back around. Lili glared over at Spain as soon as the others

weren't looking. He just smiled innocently back and licked the hand he had used, causing lili to gape then quickly turn away.

This wasnt going to end well.

* * *

**Transations- **

Dios Mio- Spanish for "My God"

Hola- Spanish for "Hello"

Mein Gott- German for "My God"

_Alright, well thats it for now but I'll upload more if you review, rate, etc! I'm sorry for the fail ; A ; really i am. Don't eat me, please TT TT -hides under a rock-_

_Switzerland, Canada, Germany, and Romano are gonna kill me for this... XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay second chapter! :D I thought I did pretty good on this chapter, but I think I lied about them being less ooc... Gilbert and Francis just seem sooooo wrong to me D: oh well, I hope you enjoy anyway ^ ^

* * *

When Lili awoke, there were three things that she imediately noticed. She wasn't in the car, She couldn't move her arms, and she wasn't wearing the same thing she'd put on that morning. At second glance, she realized that last conclusion wasn't true; she just wasn't wearing all of it. She was stripped down to her underwear.

She shrieked and struggled to stand, but it was then when she found the reason for the first realization. Her hands were bound behind her back. She panicked, tears filling her eyes as she began to sob.

"I told you we shouldn't have tied her up!" a familiar voice cried in a slightly Spanish accent. Lili looked up to see Antonio towering over her, along with the other two men. "we made her cry!" he sat down next to her (she realized that she had been laying on a couch) and kissed her forehead. "don't cry!" he pleaded and helped her sit up.

"it was francis' idea!" Gilbert exaimed, crossing his arms with a childish pout. Antonio rolled his eyes then arched an eyebrow at lili. She was beginning to breathe heavily, her face covered with blush.

"is it working~?" Francis purred, straddling her legs. Lili stared down at Francis confusedly, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"w-what's wrong with me?" she asked, terrified. Francis smirked and leaned forward, catching her lips in a kiss. She gasped and shoved on his chest, but for some reason she felt weak. She slowly gave in, pushing into the surprisingly sweet kiss.

"Francis, what did you give her?" Gilbert asked, laughing. "some sort of aphrodisiac?" The French man smiled and sat up, leaving Lili to pant. He nodded with a smirk.

"oui~ a very powerful one," he replied. Antonio rolled his eyes and pulled something out of his pocket, staring at it for a few seconds before sighing and looking down at Lili.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized quietly as he covered her mouth with a cloth and tied it behind her head. Her eyes widened and she shrieked in horror, thrashing to get away. Francis stood and Gilbert took his place, a large lecherous smile painted on his face.

"hey Lili, you're brother's not here to help you this time~" he purred menecingly as he hooked his thumbs onto the top of her underwear and pulled them to her knees. She gasped and screamed. closing her eyes and thrashing once again. Gilbert ignored her feeble attempts at escape and leaned forward, licking a line up her neck. She gasped and let her head fall back, revealing the pale skin of her neck. Gilbert took this as a chace to bite and lick a trail down her neck, making sure to leave marks. As he reached her collarbone, Antonio leaned forward and took gilbert's place on her neck, though much more gentle than the rough albino. Lili moaned quietly, her eyes squeased tightly shut in fear.

Francis kneeled down by them on the ground and reached around the small blonde girl, undoing her bra and letting it slide to the ground. Lili let another moan slip as one of her nipples were licked then envelouped in warmth and sucked into hardness. She arched her back slightly at the new sensation, unsure of what else to do.

She continued to moan, lost in the feeling of all the hands and mouths on her body. She noticed that she was becoming more and more sensetive to the touches by the minute, her whole body feeling as if it were one big erogeneous zone. Could it have something to do with the thing Francis had mentioned, the apros- Aphro-...?

"mein gott!" she cried in surprise, the sound muffled by the gag, as her legs were slung over gilbert's shoulders and her core was licked. she weaved her hands into gilbert's hair, her eyes fluttering closed again. Her moans grew louder and she began to slowly rock her hips, devoured in the pleasure that was shooting up and down her spine. This was much more stimulating that what Antonio had done to her, she'd never felt anything like it before.

"G-Gil...bert...please..." she moaned through the cloth, trembling from the overwhelming pleasure. He ignored her, flicking a tongue inside of her and dragging out a cry of pleasure.

"You alright chica?" Antonio asked, kissing a tear off of her cheek. She nodded, suddenly mourning for his lips on her's. She struggled to get her hands free, but the knot was too tight.

"B-bitte lass mi-mich dich küssen!" she pleaded through the cloth, opening her eyes slightly so she could so Antonio reaction. He smiled hugely, a smile the cheshire cat would have envied, and pulled her gag down then leaned in to kiss her. She immediately kissed sloppily back, moaning loudly into the kiss and allowing antonio's tongue into her mouth. She felt a shudder pass through her and a warmth coiled in her lower stomach, warning that her release was close. Her moans slowly turned into cries that Antonio happily swollowed, the kiss becoming more hungry and needy.

"G-Gil-bert b-bitte!" she cried as she relased with a violent shudder and wrapped her legs around his neck, esctasy washing over her in waves.

"you still okay?" Antonio asked, brushing the hair from her forehead and kissing it. Lili nodded, panting as she slowly came down from her hight. He nodded and looked over at the other men.

"May I?" he asked hopefully. Gilbert looked over at Francis and they both shrugged.

"whatever," Gilbert replied and stood, stretching. Antonio sighed, relieved, and took Gilbert's place. He looked down at Lili, his expression suddenly serious.

"Lili, yo te voy a penetrar," he said in a warning tone. Lili stared confusedly down at him.

"I don't understand..." she replied slowly. Antonio sighed with a smile.

"I'm gonna fuck you," he put simply. Lili's eyes widened and her face flared up with blush, then she slowly nodded.

"a-alright..." she said quietly, closing her eyes again. Why did she agree! What the hell was wrong with her! Did she have absolutely no self control? Antonio sighed and leaned forward, catching her lips in another kiss.

Gilbert pulled out of his heated make-out session with Francis and turned to Antonio, sitting on the couch behind him and reaching around him to palm his erection through his pants. Antonio moaned quietly into his kiss with lili, caught off guard, and allowed his bottoms, including his boxers, to be pulled to his knees. Lili's eyes widened and she looked up, trying to see anything but /THAT/.

"aha, you're so cute~" he purred and kissed her forehead then looked serious again.

"you ready?" he asked, positioning herself. Lili let out a shaky breath and nodded, squeasing her eyes shut. She let out a drawn out moan as he slowly pushed in, waiting for her to relax and get used to his length before pushing himself in any further.

"y-you okay?" he asked a bit shakily. Once he recieved a nod he pulled back to the tip and pushed back in a but quicker than before. Lili let out another loud moan and clutched his shoulders tightly, her eyes still tightly shut. He slowly set a pace then leaned forward to kiss her hungirly. She accepted the kiss, letting cries of pleasure escape into the spanish man's mouth as he quickened his pace.

Gilbert and Francis joined in, kissing and licking every inch of her exposed skin. Francis let his hand slide down her stomach then gently rub her clit, causing her to nearly scream in pleasure from the double stimulation.

"BITTE!" she cried, moving her hips to meet antonio's thrusts. She felt her release close, and she could tell Antonio was close as well by the way his moans were growing louder.

"D-dios I'm gonna... Cum..." he moaned shakily, his eyes closing tightly. Lili nodded, pulling him into another kiss.

"You two are so adorable together~" francis purred in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Antonio tensed up and pulled out of the kiss, throwing his head back.

"A-aahhh! Lili!" he cried as he came inside her, sending her over the edge as well with a cry of his name. They both sat there panting for a few moments before Antonio pulled out and elicted one last shiver from Lili then fell back against the arm of the couch.

"y-you still okay?" he asked, and when he didn't get an answer he looked down at her, panicked, then smiled as he realized she had fallen asleep. "aha, buenos noches lili~" he purred and leaned over her to kiss her gently on the forehead once again.

Gilbert pouted, along with Francis. They both still had quite painful hard ons.

* * *

; A ; fail ending fails lol. Well I hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna post up one more conclusion chapter after this then it'll be done~ Please please please, review, suggest, request, subscribe, etc! Comment, no matter how simple or meaningless the comment may be! Unless it's some sort of "HOLY CRAP THIS SUCKED" comment alright? xD pwetty pwease? I love you all! P.S. I'm going to post the translationd in the next chapter so please don't eat me!


End file.
